Silent Hill: A Siren's call
by AnarchySphinx
Summary: Recurring nightmares are pushing the sanity Police Officer Kevin the only things that link these dreams are the words; Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

(If you want to ignore the Introduction to the characters and read when they get into Silent Hill, go to Chapter 4)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

_"I don't know where I am, I can't recall how I got here, I don't even know what day it is. I'm stood here, in this large room. It's... different, unlike anything I have ever seen. The floor and walls, they are made of metal plates and rivets. Age has obviously taken its toll; rust seeps from every crevice. There is very little light, dimly lit I can barely see into the room past this. The room feels familiar yet whilst I stand idly I feel agitated. Anger fills my body. I can't stay here, I walk into the next room hoping to find out where I am, why I am here and, most importantly, a way out. I can hear distant cries for help, other people perhaps? Maybe they can help me figure out what's going on."_

_"I carry on walking, I take deep breathes each step I make. I don't know why, Perhaps it gives me that little bit of security, helps me keep my head straight. I can see a gurney in the distance, I can't reach it though, something is stopping me, I don't know what but I can't seem to move, I feel as if I am literally glued to the ground. Heavy footsteps breaks the silence, I immediately turn round to check the source of the sound, but I crouch at the same time to avoid detection. A bloated humanoid figure walks in carrying an unconscious woman over his shoulder whilst dragging a large pickaxe behind him. He hasn't noticed me yet, I hold my breath, I feel anything at this point may alert him to me. He places the woman on the ground. The longer I look at him the more I'm disgusted. He's wearing a large butchers apron, soaked in what seemed, blood and rust. His large muscular arms were covered to his elbows in blood. But his face was the worst; He had long, stringy hair that grew in patches, it reached his shoulders. His eyes and mouth were sewn shut, occasionally he let out a muffled cry as if he's screaming in pain with his hand over his mouth."_

_"The woman immediately regains consciousness, she looks around in a panic and screams, I try to help but I still cannot move, I can't even shout, when I open my mouth no sound comes out. The monster turns to her, it mimics her screams before lifting the pickaxe and swinging down into the woman. He drags her body away, back the way he came. I fall to my knees, guilt rushes over me. Why? Why didn't I save her? I can move now, I can speak. I carry on determined to find a way out. My fate will not be like that."_

_"I enter a room. It reacted to my presence. The light immediately turned off, I stumble, tripped over something on the floor, I can't see anything. The light turns back on and the woman killed moments ago is stood there, long black hair stretching down to her hips, it covers her face except for her mouth which is open and as black as an abyss. Blood stains her once white dress and a large hole in her stomach where the pickaxe struck her. She just stood there as did I. I can't react, I just stare in horror. She moves her head, her hair moves from her eyes. As black as the void they lock with mine. The light flicker aggressively as she raises her hands to me. She simply hissed; 'Silent... Hill'. Then lunged at me. She clings to my arms, her long nails piercing my skin. I feel the blood run down my arms before she screams. She screams unbearably, my ears ring badly, I become deafened within an instant, I can almost feel my ears bleed. She then throws me to the ground as I slowly fall unconscious."_

Kevin awoke from this nightmare screaming, it was so vivid, so real. He even felt the pain in his arms and heard the ringing in his ears. He was unusually fatigued, sweating. Another late night finishing paperwork, it took him until the late hours of the morning to finish. He sighed heavily as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He lay there for a while, trying process everything that's happened. He's had these nightmares before. But never as vivid as that, they were getting worse. He let out another deep breath as he turned to see his clock; 3:10pm. He over-slept.

"Shit!" He hissed as he dove out of bed and quickly got dressed, his daughters had finished school and waiting for him to pick them up. He didn't need anymore grief from his ex-wife, since she kicked him out of the house for being 'too focused on work' than his family, she was nothing but cruel to him. It probably wasn't intentional, maybe every man felt that way about ex-wives. He left his apartment and made for his car. His work had preoccupied him too much the previous day that he forgot to buy presents for his daughters. He only sees them on the weekends and wanted to make them happy, which is very difficult when their mom's new husband has more than enough money to provide for them.

He pulled up outside the school and beeped his horn. One little girl sprinted towards the car and got in the backseat; Chloe, 5 years old, despite her parents splitting up and getting used to a new life, she was incredibly strong willed and happy.

"Hi, daddy!" She shouted with barely contained excitement; "Are we coming to your house today?" She waited in anticipation trying to make it not obvious that she was waiting for her present.

"Not today, baby girl." he replied, "Alan's at work so he can't pick you up, so I'm dropping you off at your mom's"

"Ok" She sighed, sounding disappointed, she continued to stare at him smiling eagerly awaiting her present.

"I couldn't get you a present today sweetie." He said, noticing a hurt expression, he quickly opened his wallet; "You're a big girl now so I thought that you'd like some real money." He gave her a few dollars and her face lit up again exposing her teeth, the front two were missing. "When did you lose your teeth, Chloe?" Kevin asked

"Oh, erm.. yesterday, I think" she said looking out the window

"You think?" He laughed. He gave a smile to the other girl walking towards his car; Chrissie, a 15 year old. "Hey, how was school?" Kevin said opening the car door for her.

"You know you're late right?" She snapped.

"I know and I'm sorry, here I've got something for you." He said as he once again opened his wallet and pulled out more money.

"No offence, but Alan has already given me spending money this week" She said as she ignored the money in his hand. Kevin grimly accepted and returned the money. There was silence as he drove to their mom's house. He pulled up at the house and took a deep breath.

"You know you owe mom money, dad" Chrissie said in a sarcastic tone. Kevin sighed heavily, it was true he had child support outstanding, he prepared a check for her anyway. He got out the car and headed towards the door, the house was massive. He knocked on the door and she answered, as stern faced as ever with her arms crossed.

"You were late" She said in a very demeaning tone. He'd take the nightmares any day than having to face her stare.

"I know I'm sorry, here, child support" She took the money without gratitude and went inside, she called for Chrissie and Chloe to go as well. Kevin called to them as he went; "Bye girls, I'll see you at the weekend." Chloe embraced him in a hug, whereas Chrissie just sighed and walked inside. As Kevin got back into his car, he saw Alan pull up in a much more expensive car, with what seemed a sympathetic expression. Kevin just shook his head and drove away. Questions flooded his mind while he was on his way home, why was Chrissie so cruel to him? He understands that the divorce was hard on all of them, but he wasn't exactly having the best time either. Coming towards the apartment blocks he continuously asked himself how he ended up in this situation. Taking a deep breath he walked in, moving fast trying to avoid any of the other residents.

He walked back into his small apartment, before diving onto his sofa he pressed his answering machine.

"Kevin, it's Pete, remember we swapped your timesheets so that you're on patrol with me tonight. I'll be waiting outside your apartments in the car, say, about 5?"

"UGHH!" Kevin shouted placing both hands over his face. Work is what destroyed his family life and now it seems to be the only thing left for him. He took a moment to refresh his mind about those nightmares, they were all similar but one thing stood out to him. He would hear or see the words; 'Silent Hill'. It the most clearest part of the nightmares that he remembers. "I'll do some research when I get back" He told himself, as he prepared himself for work.

He showered, and got himself dressed for work; a black buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up; the police badge was clearly displayed on his shoulder, black cargo pants, boots, gloves and finally attaching his rapid response style vest over the top. After taking a long while to style his hair and properly prepare himself Pete was outside, beeping his horn. Kevin left the apartments and entered his squad car. Pete was a good friend to Kevin, he would always find a way to make him laugh and enjoy himself with his stories, but Kevin always wondered how he even got into the force; Pete wasn't the most physically able person and he barely managed to fit into the car seat. Regardless he was a police officer and Kevin's partner, one he was thankful for.

"You okay Kev?" Pete asked with a concerned voice. He stared at Kevin through his circle glasses, they looked like they were too tight for his face and would brake any second. "You look a little down, c'mon tell ol' Pete what's wrong." He said whilst driving.

"I don't know man, I mean I've had these nightmares for a while now and the only similarity I can pin point is the name; Silent Hill, that mean anything to you? Kevin asked rubbing his forehead as if it hurt to remember.

"Yea, that place was a town before the fires started. Don't go there man, it's bad mojo. You can barely see where you're going and with all the ash, it would ruin that 'perfect' hair of yours"

"Hey, fuck you too" Kevin replied laughing. He felt safe with Pete, no matter what the situation he could always make a joke and a good one too.

After several hours of patrolling very little happened. No arrests were made and the highlight of the night was Pete buying them both a pizza. Once the shift was over Pete drove Kevin home, Pete was not quiet at all throughout the night and had endlessly talked. Finally, Kevin was dropped off back at his apartment block. He slowly walked up to his room, passing several other residents along the way, he tried his best to avoid them, he was too tired to make conversation. Exhausted, he slowly took of his clothes and fell onto his bed, falling asleep nearly instantly.

_"I awoke on a gurney, my hands are bound and I can't move. The more I struggle, the more it seems to get tighter and it hurts. I can hear a murmuring voice, as if someone is trying to speak with their hands over their mouth. I also hear the dragging of something metal, and heavy. Here he comes. A monster with his eyes and mouth sewn together, dragging behind him a pickaxe. He's making a seemingly mocking laugh. Behind him is the figure of a woman, with pale skin and disturbingly long black hair with a large hole in her stomach with blood ruining her otherwise white dress. She's whispering something, I can't quite make it out. It's getting louder. The man lifts his pickaxe. Then with a hellish deep voice the woman shouts; "SILENT HILL!" The pickaxe races down."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A chance encounter**

Kevin once again awoke from this hellish nightmare, this time with an unbearable pain in his chest. When he threw off his bedsheets he saw a large bruise forming. Fatigued, he looked around his bedroom frantically. Checking the time he noticed he had only been asleep for a few hours, no longer feeling tired he decided to do some research on this disturbing place; Silent Hill.

The room was only lit up by the glow of the computer screen. The room around the computer seem to fade to black nothingness as Kevin's attention was soley on the screen. Kevin read about the town's history from when it was first created until the day it was destroyed. He even read articles about myths surrounding the town, articles that ranged from a dark religion that the people supposedly fanatically followed to rumours about an organisation known only as The Order. He had a strange feeling when researching the place, he suddenly felt agitated and inpatient, He had already became stressed and would subconsiously make excuses to leave the computer, such as to make a cup of coffee. Knocking came at the door. When Kevin answered the door the landlord was there.

"You okay Kevin? I noticed a light in your window, as did the other residents. You do know it's 3 in the morning?" He stated half asleep.

"Yea, yea I couldn't sleep that's all, thought I'd catch up on some work" kevin replied, scrathing the back of his head, trying not to look him in the eye. He didn't know why but Kevin didn't want anyone to find out what he was doing. Slowly closing the door, he waited for a while until he was sure the landlord had gone and he sat back down and began reading again. Soon after he got an overwhelming agitated feeling and had to force himself to take a break. Marching up and down in his apartment, he had a nearly uncontrollable anger. He couldn't explain why, but he had really aggressive thoughts. Knocking it off as just being too stressed, Kevin decided he'll go back to bed. Rest is all he needed, he thought.

Laying his head on his pillow, he figured that most people would be terrified of going to sleep if they were in the same situation as he is. But he couldn't fight it, he needed sleep. As it consumed him and his vision darkened, he couldn't get the words out of his mind; Silent Hill, Silent Hill, Silent... Hill, Silent...

_"I'm outside, the fog is so heavy I can only see several feet in front of me. I don't know where to go, everywhere looks the same. My eyes are playing tricks on me, maybe that's something in the distance? A sign? Finally a way of learning where I am or what to do next. I walk towards this sign, my footsteps echoe throughout the road, I truly feel alone but, that can't be. There must be another person somewhere. I want to shout to call out to someone, but I fear that if I do, something else might hear me. Altough I'm alone, I'm safe. I'm at the sign, and as I read it I can feel burning in my chest. 'Silent Hill' the sign reads. The entrance to it? The burning sensation becomes unbearable, it stretches across my whole body. I look at my hands and see flames. My arms are lit up and soon my entire body is. I am wracked with pain. I can't move, I just fall to the ground, I feel my insides being burnt away, my skin peeling. The cold ground feels good on my charred body, but this is it. I can barely move, it takes all my energy to raise my arm, I can no longer speak. I'm falling unconscious, I fight for every second to stay awake. It's no use."  
_

Kevin once again woke up, sweating. He slowly closed his eyes and made a sigh of relief when he found himself in the safety of his apartment. His body began to cool down as Kevin noticed that all his windows were open in the bedroom.

"Ughh, my head..." He said out loud, rubbing his forehead. The pulsating pain made it hard for Kevin to think, after checking the time, he made his way to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He didn't feel like eating, but he's barely eaten for the last couple of days. As he sat down, he serveyed the room, everything was normal and in it's place but he couldn't help but feel... Odd. It didn't seem right, instead of dwelling on it he just knocked it as simple paranoia. He turned on the T.V. to the news; the news of this seriel killer was getting out of hand.

"We need to hurry up and catch this guy, it's getting out of hand. Too many people have suffered to this maniac!" It started as a whisper but anger soon filled Kevin and it ended as nearly a shout. He needed his head clearing, he placed his barely touched cereal down and walked outside of his apartment. Inside of the apartment block, he walked for the exit. Checking his phone for any messages he didn't notice that he wasn't alone, he walked straight into her knocking her to the floor. Realising what he did, he apologised and helped her up.

"Jesus, I'm sorry I didn't realise. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said sincerely.

"Oww.. No it's okay. Man, you've got some strength on you. You a footballer?" The shocked woman replied

"No.. I.. I'm a cop."

"Wait a minute I've seen you around. Kevin right?" She said looking deep into his eyes with an inquisitive curiosity.

"Yea, I'm sorry but I can't recall your name..." He stated with a guilty look on his face.

"Laura, I'm Laura Mathews. We have both lived here for over two years and you don't even remember my name?" She seemed to look disappointed. She could easily manipulate somone with that look. Kevin dared not look her in the eyes, instead looking at the floor.

"I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you. How does coffee sound? I'm going for a run now and afterwards I'll pick you up say... 2 hours?" He replied

"Sounds like a plan.. I'll see you then." She said with a gleeful smile on her face. She then opened her door to her apartment and quickly shut it behind her. Kevin just sighed in relief, glad that that awkward moment was over. Regardless, he carried on still needing to clear his head.

The cold air felt good against his face. Planning his route and performing necessary stretches, kevin took a deep breath and began his run. It took him all across town, familiar faces would smile and nod to him in acknowledgment. Whereas those who he couldn't recognise wouldn't even note his existance. He noticed a dip in his performance level as he became fatigued alot faster than he usually would. It concerned him, as his physical fitness was an achievement he was proud of. He couldn't carry on, after a short while he gave up and headed back home.

"Looks like I'll be picking Laura up earlier than expected..." he said to himself.

Returning back home he sat down trying to finish what remained of his cereal, he always hated wasting food. He struggled to keep it down. Realising he had plenty of time until he was to meet Laura, he decided to go for a shower and properly prepare himself. He sat in his apartment, bored. Waiting. He began tapping his fingers against the arm of the sofa and frequently checked his watch. He used to be a very patient person but his lack of sleep has built a great deal of stress and anger within him. Before he knew he was slowly drifting off to sleep, he lowered his head and slowly closed his eyes. He fought for as long as he could but it proved overwhelming and he found himself once again drifting off into a dream.

_"I'm lay on the floor, the area is thick with fog, but I can't tell. Is it fog? Or ash? The smell of burning fills my nostrils, its stench rebelliously clinging to me. I see a figure in the distance stumbling away from me. I pursue hoping it to be another person, but I maintain my distance. It's strange, it is a person... Kind of. It is of humanoid shape but the features are covered in thick black smoke, the face cannot be seen, nor can any clothing. The smoke seems to be trying to escape his body yet it's stuck there. Its like a drop of ink in water. Every step he takes corrupts the ground around him, bits of black smoke are left behind in his wake, and they seem to root into the ground and turn it into a dark red-like color. The world comes alive around him, but in a horrible, sadistic way. Chains and what resembles prison cells rupture from the ground, tortured sounds can be heard and, what's worse, I swear I can hear a little girl crying. I look around for the source but to no avail. Is the sound coming from nowhere? The smoke-demon spots me. Momentarily we are stuck in a staring contest. Not one of us daring to move, then without a seconds thought he sprints at me. I turn to run but I can't, the chains have coiled themselves around my legs preventing me from moving. The demon charges at me, he's about to make contact. I can feel the smoke strangle me, I'm struggling to breath. As I feel the last of my life slip away I feel a tug, several tugs that knock me to the ground..."  
_

Kevin suddenly awoke to loud banging on his apartment door. Jumping up and racing to to the source he opened the door. There stood Laura with a concerned look in her face, she seemed as much fatigued as Kevin did.

"Wow, y..you are a heavy sleeper. Do you know how long I was out here? I would have gone away 20 minutes ago if I didn't hear you shout in your dream!" She said barely catching her breath.

"Shouting? What was I shouting?" he asked trying as hard as he could to not sound spooked.

"Couldn't hear most of it just heard.. Hill I think it was?"

"Hill... Silent Hill?" He asked, he began to speak quicker now with a more inquisitive tone.

"I don't know I'm sorry, phew, you had me really worried there Kevin." She laughed, still taking deep breaths.

"Yea, I'm sorrry too. I must've lost track of time, still up for coffee?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"I wouldn't have stayed otherwise!" She laughed "C'mon, aren't you driving?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yea, yea" He replied, "Let's get going before something else wierd happens..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**We're going to Silent Hill**

Kevin and Laura travelled to the café closest to the apartments. It was nothing special, just a way of saying sorry for accidently running into her and he wanted to get to know her better, as she said they've lived at the same place for over 2 years yet he barely knows anything about her. He dressed quite casually; he wore a light blue buttoned shirt with jeans, over the top of that he wore a dark brown leather jacket. It paled in comparison to what she wore, however and he felt he may have come under-dressed. But then again, it is only coffee.

"That's a nice dress you've got on, I'm beginning to think that I should've taken you to somewhere more fancy." he said jokingly.

"Thanks, it's not too much is it? I mean we don't know each other that well at all, I want to make a good impression. If not try your best why try at all is my motto." she replied.

Sitting down a waitress came and took their orders, Kevin only wanting a coffee whereas Laura was ordering food to go with it.

"You're not getting anything to eat? I'll pay for it then."

"No.. No don't worry about it, my way of saying sorry."

"Stop fretting, it's been done. We're here now, just enjoy yourself. You said you are a cop? That's cool, how is it?" She began

"Erm.. It comes with perks, but there's a lot of paperwork involved, not something you expect to be doing when you sign up." He said

"What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I've done loads of jobs, here and there. I can't stay in one place for that long. I'm living with a dad in the apartment seeing as though I've barely any money." She replied, looking down at the table, occasionally looking out the window at the people walking outside or at her own reflection.

"Must be hard." He said sympathetically

"Yea... Especially when my father and I come from a religious background. Can be hard you know? When you leave something as big as that in your past, it kind of... Never stays there. It always catches up.." She seemed to avoid eye contact with Kevin at all costs. For him it made the conversation quite awkward.

"Ahh, the orders here." He said nodding to the waitress bringing their food and drinks over. He noted that Laura was around the same age as him and was very pretty, he always liked a girl with blond hair reaching just past her jaw. He was reading too much into this, he thought. He barely knows her, yet he is attracted to her. "Right stop thinking like this" he thought. "Let's just see how it goes here."

Without realizing it she had been talking all this time, he began listening again pretending to have been listening the whole time.

"... So you know? It's great when something like that happens in your life isn't it?" She finished awaiting his response.

"Err... Yea, it's err.. Great sure." He replied trying to hide the fact he wasn't listening which was painfully obvious.

She had a really contagious smile, it seemed to glow, making those around her feel happy. After several more hours of talking and getting to know each other better they decided to call it a day.

"Here, I'll pay for it.." Kevin said putting down money and a tip for the service. They walked towards his car as it began to rain.

"Dammit!" he shouted looking up at the sky. He was suddenly dragged back into reality, all his anger and stress flooded back to him.

"Are you okay Kevin? You seem a little... tense." She said

Going into his car he replied to her;

"It's nothing, just lack of sleep. Been having these recurring nightmares..." he began.

"Nightmares?" She interrupted seeming almost lost in thought.

"..Yea, nightmares. They are all different. But the themes... There all the same: Silent Hill. Those words, that town, I don't know it hurts my head to think of it. The funny thing is, I've never even been there." He stated, laughing at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Silent... Hill?" she said, obviously confused. She was deep in thought when he mentioned this, making the ride home uncomfortable.

When they arrived at the apartments, Kevin attempted to say goodbye but Laura grabbed him and kissed him.

"Better than saying goodbye. Right?" She said giggling.

Kevin just smiled as she walked towards her apartment. He walked towards his with his hands in his pockets. He barely got to his door when he heard a scream. Laura's scream. He reacted instantly and sprinted to her room. The apartment door was still open, she raced out tears streaming down her face.

"Kevin.. Kevin, he's gone.. My dad. Someone's broke in, trashed the place and my dad's nowhere to be seen, and something's been written on the wall.. I don't know, in blood maybe?!" She cried, it was spoken so fast that Kevin barely understood her, instead he walked in inspecting the damage himself. She didn't lie, her apartment had been wrecked beyond recognition. How did no one hear this? Her father was nowhere to be seen and indeed on the wall painted in red was a strange symbol, a circle with weird patterns in it. He's seen this symbol before but can't place where, but that was the least of his worries; right next to the symbol was the words, Silent Hill. This sent a chill down Kevin's spine. It was written on the wall in a hurry as if by a desperate person. Could it have been her dad? Is that were he is?

He got his phone immediately and called Pete.

"Pete, I need you down here right now. I've got a kidnapping, maybe even a potential murder, I need the Ashfields apartments area cordoned off and forensics down here now."

"Jesus, Kevin, what's happened?"

"I don't know Pete... But it ain't pretty.."

Within the next 20 minutes, police had swarmed the area and forensic scientists were taking samples from the evidence. The symbol and writing on the wall was conformed that it was blood, but whose they couldn't pinpoint just yet. Surprisingly there was little evidence that indicates someone was ever in the room.

Laura had to book into a hotel that night, Kevin offered to pay for it.

"What did they say Kevin? What's going to happen?" She said, a single tear fell down her cheek. Kevin embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's a slow process and with no real evidence..."

"NO EVIDENCE?!" She shouted "THERE'S BLOOD ON MY WALL!" she shouted, tears fell more aggressively from her eyes.

"There's only one thing I can do... I'm going to Silent Hill." she concluded.

"You're going to Silent Hill? You can't, it might be dangerous. Let the police handle this.." He stated trying to calm her as much he could.

"What would you do Kevin if it was your family? Wouldn't you want to find them too? I thought you'd help me Kevin, I thought you were different..." She said packing a bag.

Kevin sighed and thought for a moment.

"... Okay. I'll go." He said reluctantly. "I've just gotta make a call."

"... Thank you Kevin." She replied gratefully. Kevin got his mobile phone out again and called Pete.

"Pete, how's the investigation going?"

"Gonna take a while, the blood is inconclusive. There's no match for it. To be honest I don't even think it's human, but... That's not possible is it?" He said concerned

"I'm not sure Pete, listen I need you to do me a favor, Get rid of my timesheets." Kevin said, he couldn't believe he was saying this.

"What? why? Whatever you're planning Kevin don't do it man, trust me on this."

"Please, I need you to do this, cover for me for a few days. I'll repay you... I promise."

"Dammit Kevin... Fine. I'll do it. But you owe me! Big."

"Thanks Pete I knew I could rely on you."

"What are you going to do Kevin?" Pete asked. Kevin looked at Laura before replying.

"... We're going to Silent Hill."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome to Silent Hill**

"Pack your stuff together." Kevin said throwing Laura her coat. "Only necessary stuff, we're travelling light. I don't think there will be much food at Silent Hill so we're gonna pack some." He moved around the hotel room fast, Laura had to pause for a second and process what he was saying.

"Wait, I need a second. How much am I bringing?"

"Not much, things that you absolutely need. We'll be keeping up a fast pace so it's best to travel light. Bring your phone, a drinking flask. Enough layers of clothing but not too much."

"What are you taking?"

"I'm going over in my head possible situations we may encounter, I'm going to bring my flask, wallet and police badge incase we encounter anybody. Also my gun, if your dad's in Silent Hill, then so are his abductors."

Everything was in place, they were going to Silent Hill.

"This can't be real." Kevin thought to himself, "First the nightmares start and Silent Hill is mentioned, and now her father has been taken there? There is no way that this is a coincidence. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Get some sleep." He said to Laura. "I'm coming early tomorrow"

"Here I'll drive." Kevin said out loud the next morning, unlocking his car door.

"How long is it to Silent Hill?" Laura asked, impatiently fidgeting around.

"Hell if I know, I don't know where it is. I was kinda hoping you did. Either way, I'll ask someone." Kevin got out his mobile and rang Pete.

"Kevin, what do you need? People are gonna start wondering where you are, make your calls scarce."

"I know Pete, I'm sorry but where is Silent Hill exactly?"

Pete had eventually given Kevin detailed instructions on how to get there, at this point Kevin realized that it would take a few hours to get there.

"Thanks Pete, I owe you one."

"Two." He replied

The ride there was long, it had started raining and it was mostly silent in the car. Laura lay her head against the window of the car, watching the rain drops slide down the window. The only sound was of muffled tapping against the glass. She would occasionally look at the people outside, going about their routine lives. Not a care in the world, no idea of anything happening. She secretly envied them, their ignorance of the truth, it was almost... Innocent.

Kevin concentrated solely on the road, which was clear with very little traffic. Civilization seemed to almost disappear with each passing mile. He began to ponder the meanings of his nightmares, thinking back of the things there; the smoke-demon, the ghost woman, the man with the sewn eyes. He couldn't explain it, maybe secretly his mind is messed up and he's only just realizing it.

"I know!" He finally said. "Let's put on some music."

"Okay, you got any decent stuff?"

"Only the best."

Kevin put a C.D into the player and suddenly 70's Rock came on.

"What is this?!" Laura said trying to cover her ears.

"You don't like it?"

"No, who could?"

Offended, Kevin just turned the player off and began sulking, giving Laura one-word answers whenever she spoke.

"Are we nearly there?"

"Dunno."

Laura sighed, this was going to take a while... More driving had made her feel stressed and seeing the inside of the car for three hours made her feel depressed.

"I'm going to rest my eyes for a while Kevin is that okay?"

"yea." Said Kevin still offended.

It was now afternoon, when Kevin stopped to fill up his car with gas at the closest petrol station.

"Haven't seen you around here before." Said the woman behind the counter. "Where you heading?"

"I'm going on a weekend holiday..." Kevin said not wanting anyone knowing where he was going. He then left not saying another word.

After another hour of driving, Kevin woke Laura.

"Hey.. We're nearly there." He said as he approached the town. The radio began to emit an ear piercing scream causing them both to clench their ears in agony.

"Turn it off!" She shouted, as Kevin turned it off as fast he could.

"Damn! What the Hell went wrong with that?!" He shouted. They eventually recovered and he successfully parked the car just outside of the town. They decided to continue on foot, if the town is deserted, then driving would attract attention from the abductors.

"Grab your stuff, let's go." He said walking towards the town. He paused momentarily as he read the sign. It was here he realized that he was stood in the exact same spot when he was in his nightmare. The sign read: 'Welcome to Silent Hill.'

"What's wrong Kevin? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing, let's get going. We're going to need a point to return to."

"I have a map." Laura said pulling it out of her backpack.

"Where did you get a map?" Kevin said confused by this.

"Downloaded of the err.. Computer" She replied.

"Here" She said pointing to a place on the map. "That's Jacks Inn, we can stay there"

Surprised at her knowledge of the place he accepted, she obviously did more research than he did. So he followed her to the place. The town was deserted but looked peaceful, serene. No sign of ash, no fog. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the obvious lack of people. It was silent, the only noise was of their footsteps. It was simple and the buildings over-looing the lake seemed like a nice place. This would be a good place to live if it wasn't nearly destroyed, he thought to himself. Reaching the Jack Inn in relatively fast time, Laura suggested splitting up to cover more ground.

"No way, it might be too dangerous."

"I've got a phone Kevin, I'll ring you if I get I trouble."

"Forget it, when you're in my care, we're sticking together."

"Kevin, listen to me for a second! If we split up, we'll cover more ground, and we'll find him quicker and get home quicker. Isn't that what you want?"

Kevin took a heavy breath of disapproval but reluctantly approved.

"Okay, but any sign of trouble, you double back here and call me okay? It's 3 now, we'll meet back here for around 6. Got that?"

"Yes"

"Say it"

"Any trouble, I come back here, I call you and I'm to be back here for 6. Okay? Can I go now?"

Kevin moved aside from the door and Laura quickly pushed past him.

"I'm going to the Woodside apartments, you check either the hospital or park..."

"I'll do both" He said

After saying goodbye to each other, Kevin stayed behind a few moments to prepare his things. Several minutes later he took a deep breath and walked outside. When he walked outside a chill went down his spine. The once serene landscape was now invisible, there was this thick heavy fog around the town. Kevin could barely see ten feet in front of him. He desperately looked around. There was no life, no sound. Everything felt uneasy, inhuman. He felt as if he was no longer part of the Earth. There was something in this fog, watching him. He could feel it. It was eerily quiet, it unnerved him. He was reliving his nightmares but this... This was for real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Obscured Vision**

"No.."

"No, no, NO!" he shouted turning around frantically. Laura was nowhere to be seen.

"LAURA?!" "LAURA!" he shouted at the top of his voice. There was no answer. His mind raced, he remained stationary as he looked around. Whatever's out there, he's given away his position to it. He began breathing heavily, he pulled out his gun and held it to calm him down. Give him some reassurance. The fog was thick and he found it nearly difficult to breath.

"Goddamn it!" He shouted

"Okay, Okay... Keep calm, deep breaths." He tried to reassure himself. But this wasn't natural, no matter how many times he tried to explain it, he couldn't. He was terrified, he felt glued to the floor. He saw something in the distance, a figure. It walked away from him, making unnatural sounds as it moved, as if it was barefooted. Kevin could literally feel his body shake, he was a police officer. He's faced gangs and murderers before but this, this is something different. He took one step forward, not wanting to pursuit the figure but knowing he had to. It had disappeared completely into the fog but the noise continued. Kevin put his weight into his step, a bit more than he anticipated. The noise of his boot colliding with the pavement echoed throughout the street.

Within an instant the noise of the unknown figure suddenly stopped, and all became silent again. Kevin held his breath, daring not to move. He scanned the fog, there was nothing, no sound, no figure. Kevin remained stationary for several minutes as his nerves calmed. Taking more deep breaths.

"Okay, Okay.. It's nothing just.. Your imagination." He slowly walked forwards, making his way to the hospital. Being wary of any sounds that were around him whilst taking care not to make any himself, he slowly advance forward. Reaching the entrance of the hospital, Kevin asked himself why he chose to come here, looking at the building. The door was heavy, he opened it slowly trying his best not to make a sound. Entering the building he found that it was dimly lit, the walls, reminiscent of his nightmares were covered in rust and was covered in rivets and metal plates. He tried to control the door as it closed but it was no use. The door made a loud bang as it smashed against the metal framework. The noise shook the entire building, dust fell from the ceiling and the noise echoed throughout the corridor.

Kevin closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth, slowly opening one eye he looking at the door. Looking through the glass straight into his eyes was the figure, the same one from his dream. It was completely black head to toe, it had eyes that were blood red, twitching taloned hands and a sinister, sadistic smile. It's smile grew, bearing it's teeth. Crooked, sharp and numerous, it's tongue lashed around in it's mouth. It cut against it's razor sharp teeth, the blood trickled down it's chin and dripped on the floor. It's eyes widened and it walked towards the door. Each stepped seemed to distortion the creature's image, then Kevin realized that there were no blood splatters outside, he was concentrating on the creature he didn't notice himself in the window. He heard a spine chilling chuckle behind him.

The chuckle was deep and raspy. Kevin spun round and raised his gun, as he lifted his arm the creature grabbed it and easily pushed it aside, it struck with enough force for Kevin to drop his weapon. It then grabbed his face and hurled him into the door, knocking it open and him through it. He quickly recovered on the streets of Silent Hill, the creature quickly came through the fog. Scanning the area for a weapon, Kevin saw a pile of bricks and raced towards it. The creature was too fast and jumped onto Kevin's back, he tried to shake it off as much he could but it clung on. The weight of the creature forced him to the ground, quickly rolling around on the floor he clenched his fist and punched the creature. It hurt his hand but he couldn't worry about that now. He had managed to knock the creature off him. Too exhausted to properly recover, Kevin struggled to get to the bricks, the creature was in pursuit. Grabbing the closest brick he swung round, hitting the creature in the side of the head. Knocking it to the floor, he slowly staggered towards it and continuously hit the brick against it's face.

The brick eventually shattered as was the creature's face. He sat there, panting looking at the creature then at his hands, covered in a strange black liquid, it looked like ink. It took several minutes before Kevin could let a word exit his mouth.

"F..FUCK!" he panted. After several minutes, he finally regained his composure and dried his hands. Rubbing his eyes he walked back towards the hospital. He recovered his gun that he had dropped and began searching around the hospital. Again it had changed, it seemed that the place had a life of it's own and changed appearance only when he wasn't there. His pulse raised he continued searching. The area was derelict, no sound, no movement, no sign of life.

He entered the central room.

"Looks like the.. staff room?" He said to himself. The was a fridge which contained what seemed like a medicinal drink. Suddenly feeling thirst overtake him he decided to take it. A sigh of relief was given and he felt less anxious, feeling slightly more motivated to continue. Exiting the staff room, he noticed that nearly all the doors were locked, but more than that. They looked as if the lock had been broken, as if someone had forced them shut and destroyed the handles preventing anyone from opening them. This building looked like it's had no human contact for years, the fact that the lights seemed to barely work was a miracle in itself.

The only door that seemed usable was the one that lead to the staircase. The stairs leading upwards seemed blocked off and the only route viable was the one leading directly to the basement. Looking down at the flickering light and then towards the sign which pointed towards the basement labeled as the morgue, Kevin raised a single eyebrow

"...Well... Great." He remarked sarcastically. Regardless of his personal feelings, he had to go down. Laura's father could be there. Prepping his gun he headed downstairs. It seemed like an eternity counting each step as they passed. The morgue was surprisingly brightly lit, with only the occasional flicker. Gurneys were spread about everywhere, Kevin had to zigzag to avoid contact with them. On the far end of the room, on one of the gurneys was a note with a key taped to it. Grabbing hold of the letter he read it aloud.

"The nature of this town is a good reflection on that of our God. It symbolizes her anger, her power, but most all her vengeful nature. There are those within our community that can feel the pull of our God stronger than others. People such as Alessa Gillespie. Those who remain faithful will be praised by her loving embrace, they will gain the power to see the world in it's true form as she does. These 'enlightened ones' can shift between these worlds, these people have a true connection with God and theoretically remain immortal. However, she is a vengeful God, those who are not devout will remain in the 'otherworld'. This apparition is of something described of Hell, God has damned this town. It is separated from the outside world, trapped forever in this Hellish nightmare. Fear not, for there is retribution available to us. Occasionally we are allowed one person to enter the world outside, then they wait. Time is of little problem here. They must find a suitable person, this 'host' must then be sacrificed by our Order. This way, our community is forgiven. We are returned to our former glory and back in the loving embrace of our Holy Mother. Prepare the rituals the Prophecy of Demise is nearly upon us. - Ursula, priestess of our Order"

Kevin frowned as he finished the letter. taking the key attached to it. After inspecting it he couldn't find out what it was for, but he took it anyway. He decided he will probably find a use for it later. Turning to face the exit, the lights suddenly turned off, loud bangs suddenly filled the otherwise silent atmosphere, the lights suddenly came back to life and on the gurneys were body bags. They came to life, wriggling about trying to break free of their bonds. Whatever were inside these bags were moaning loudly, screaming almost. As if the people were there against their will. The bags ripped open and strange humanoid creatures came sprawling out. The faces were that of a person, as far as he could tell. Except for the eyes which bled a black ooze similar to that of the creature he previously encountered. The eyes were the dominant feature of the faces as the mouths were missing. They wore what seemed like nurse uniforms, blood splatters and rips scattered across the dresses. The rips were large enough to see parts of the body behind the clothes, Hideous scares riddled the visible parts, cracking noises happened with every movement that they made. They would make strange sounds despite having no mouth. In their hands they held crude rusted knives, and they began swinging them about relentlessly towards Kevin.

He realized he couldn't take them all on and began to shoot the two that were blocking the door, it took the whole magazine clip to force them onto the floor and even then they would ecstatically twitch. Realizing that the others were quickly closing in on his position, Kevin fled to the ground floor of the hospital. Once again, the hospital came to life. The nurses were all around the area, furiously pursuing Kevin. Many tried to latch onto his back, he tried to run through them but there were too many, one successfully grabbed him. Not wasting any time. Kevin jumped towards the wall with the nurse still clinging onto his back, knocking her off with a hideous screech. He raced towards the door, which was now closed and locked. He tried breaking the door open but it was no use, no matter how old the door was it would not yield. He could hear the nurses quickly stumbling towards him. Remembering the key he quickly tried to open the door. It was a match. As he opened the door he dove out, but not before one of the nurses slashed their knives across his arm.

He stumbled down the steps, back onto the cold streets of Silent Hill. The nurses had given up their pursuit and retreated back into the hospital. Checking the pulsating pain, Kevin realized that his cut was bleeding far more than it should, there was a chance of infection, he needed to cleanse the wound quickly.

"Jesus, it hurts." He said holding his arm "Goddamn creatures, what the fuck are they suppose to be? Why are they here? Who the Hell locked the door?! AND WHO THE FUCK IS URSULA?!" He was furious at these questions, he knew shouting them at the fog wouldn't give him any answers but he needed to vent his anger. Something's that should not be in this world tried to kill him.

"These sort of things belong in a fairytale... Not America." He grunted. He finally returned to the Jacks Inn, eventually managing to tend to his wound. After bandaging himself up he checked his watch.

"Still plenty of time until Laura gets here... Might as well check the Park while I'm here, I already said I would. The sooner I do it, the sooner I go home." He knew that he was talking out loud to himself, but it helped him. Made him still feel sane, and helped him to sort his head out during this situation. Splashing his face with cold water he took, once more, a deep breath and went back outside to face the horrors of Silent Hill.


End file.
